


Sex slave

by 15matshummels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Abduction, Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Public Humiliation, Punishments, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15matshummels/pseuds/15matshummels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco kidnaps Mario and uses him as his own sexual slave. Mario having previously being in an abusive relationship thinks Marco is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex slave

Mario is really trying hard not to cry but the tears were brimming up in his eye lids. He had a painful ache in the crook of his neck from keeping at an odd angle for the last couple of hours. Mario could hardly breathe from having Marco’s massive cock pressed do deep into his throat. Mario did anything in his power to try and make it hard once again. No matter how much he didn’t want to.  

Mario is just a sex slave to Marco and had no right to say no, unless he wants to be punished for doing so. Once when Mario had said no, Marco had humiliated him by attaching a lead and collar to his neck and walked him around the training field in front of all their team mates.

Marco made a habit of pressing Mario between his wide spread legs every night. He ignored the tears in Mario’s eyes as he wrapped his fingers tightly around Mario’s hair and pushed him down onto his cock, sometimes hard, sometimes not it just depended on Marco’s mood. “There, little slut. You know what to do. Or you should, by now.” Marco mocked him, just like he always did.

Mario always tried his best to get Marco up to full hardness then see him reach full climax but Marco is made of stone, often enough Mario found it hard to even get Marco to have a boner, let alone see him reach climax but eventually Mario succeeded.

Mario’s jaw ached and Marco is still only half hard an half an hour had passed since Mario had started to suck him off in the first place. Mario sobbed around Marco’s cock, he just couldn’t keep the sob in any longer.

“Slut? Are you crying?”

Mario didn’t bother to answer Marco’s question, he just continued to drag his head up and down the hard shaft, his master has not yet given him permission to speak which always ends up in punishment for Mario.  

Marco let out a frustrated whine and pulled harshly on the lock of Mario’s hair, he still has squeezed into his fist, Marco does not give a fuck if he’s hurting Mario. “Answer me you dirty little slut” Marco didn’t give Mario chanced to answer before pulling his head back, sending more waves of pain through his already aching neck.

Mario just couldn’t get the words out of his mouth, too upset and scared to talk, he just nodded in Marco’s direction. Just hoping the nod is enough, he can’t put up with a punishment right now.

“Your mouth is fucking perfect and you can do the most amazing things with it, just stop crying Mario or i’ll hurt you more than I fucking have to. Remember Mario if it wasn’t for me, you’d still be getting gang banged by the bayern squad. Marco chuckled and shook Mario’s body.

The hurtful waves scared Mario to death, he hated when Marco is in this type of abuse. It nearly always ended up with Mario getting punished. Mario sniffed and yet more tears dripped down from Mario’s eyes and dropped down onto Marco’s leg. Mario clenched his eyes together, scared for what Marco is about to do to him. Marco however took Mario by surprise and wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I would punish you for crying Mario but you are human after all and I guess it’s normal for you to cry in a situation like this one. "That does not mean you can stop does it Mario?” Marco aid while roughly pushing Mario’s head down on his cock and keeping him pressed their until Mario choked around him.

“If you really can’t use your slutty mouth anymore, I suggest you use your hand or something? You could choose neither but you know i’ll punish you for that you dirty fucking slut”

Mario let Marco’s hard cock slip out of his throat and nodded. “Yes”

“Yes, what?” Marco growled followed by Mario’s painful yelp from Marco having backhanded him hard across the face. “You know the rules now slut, yes what”

“Yes master” Mario said while looking down in shame, ignoring the painful burn on his cheeks. He hates nothing more than disappointing Marco. Mario is however grateful to him and should treat him bet.  

mario wrapped his hand around Marco’s cock just like his master had ordered him to and started to stroke him until Marco couldn’t take it any longer and spilled his milk all over Mario’s hand.

“Lick it clean you dirty bitch” Marco pushed Mario’s head down and started to lick up every drop of Marco’s release. This is however Mario’s most favourite task, he loved the taste of Marco on his tongue.

Ones Marco had finished he pulled Mario up by the hair, so the younger one is looking him in the eye. “Go wait for me in the playroom, you haven’t had your punishment yet, you naughty boy”      


End file.
